


Huey's Life Reflection

by primalrageanddumbassery



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, D e ja Vu, Dadnald, Deja Vu, Dewey is 11, Dewey is an asshole, Dewey is why we can't have nice things, F/M, HDL's dad, Huey is 13, Huey is trying his best, Huey remembers Della, Huey tells his brothers stories about their mom sometimes, Hurt/Comfort, I don't actually hate Dewey, Just some nice triplet bonding, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Louie angst, Louie is 10, Louie is baby, Louie is secretly angsty, M/M, Tag As I Go, Webby angst, Webby is 12, age gap au, probably an explanation of what happened to Webby's parents, the triplets are years apart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primalrageanddumbassery/pseuds/primalrageanddumbassery
Summary: So I have this AU where HDL are years apart (Huey is 13, Dewey is 11 and a half, and Louie is 10 and a half at the beginning of the show) and I dunno, my Loyd discord server told me to run wild.This story is mainly focused on Huey readjusting to being back in the mansion after ten years, Scrooge getting to know his nephews again and bonding over their past, and Louie getting used to the fact that he's the only one who has no memory of Della.There's probably a Louie breakdown in the near future.I love making my baby hurt.Mwahaha.
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Webby Vanderquack, Della Duck & Dewey Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck, Della Duck & Huey Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 25
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't Huey's fault that his brothers were pests. In fact, he'd made it his personal mission since Louie hatched to try to teach them manners, discipline, and respect for authority. He just got dealt a bad hand. Dewey, his immediate brother who was one-and-a-half years his junior, was admittedly worse than Louie, if only because Louie was too lazy/scared to truly defy his oldest brother. That by no means meant that Louie wasn't a real pain in the tail feathers, but Huey's youngest brother (by two-and-a-half years) had a talent for at least pretending that he might have retained a little bit of sanity.  
"Hey, Huey, my guy," Dewey was saying as Huey massaged the bridge of his beak. "All I'm saying is that if we can get Uncle Donald to believe that we're mature enough to stay on the house boat alone during his interview-"  
"There's a laugh," Huey muttered under his breath.  
"-we can take that baby anywhere!" Dewey continued. "When's the last time we had any real fun?" Louie propped his head up on his hand, lying in the couch as he observed in half-mast-lidded amusement.  
"I am very curious to see where this goes," he noted with a lazy smile. Huey sighed.  
"I figured," he replied. He pointed at Dewey. "You better not screw this up or it's my neck on the chopping board," he warned. "And if that happens, I'm taking you with me." Dewey whooped.  
"You are the best big brother ever , Hue."  
"Don't try to butter me up," Huey replied with an eyeroll.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey and Louie are psyched when they learn they get to meet SCROOGE MCFREAKING DUCK!  
> But Huey...  
> Huey is struck with a major case of Deja Vu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, it's been a long ass time, huh? I almost abandoned this one until FlashOfLightning and TanglyTuftlesiscampcamptrash both left comments last week to say they liked it! And I'm so glad they did, because this chapter was waaaaay more fun to write than I expected it to be.  
> Also one more thing- AO3 doesn't like me using my tab button so I'm sorry if it looks like it was written by a child who's never been to an english class.  
> Now- homeboys, homegirls, homepeeps, without further ado, I give you Chapter 2!!!!

"Uncle Donald, you need to go!" Huey urged. Donald stared at his oldest nephew skeptically. "I'm 13, Uncle Donald! I got my Junior Woodchuck Babysitting Badge years ago! I can handle my brothers for a day while you're at your interview."  
"Go," Louie said. We'll be fine with Mr. Maturity over here." Huey rolled his eyes and lightly smacked Louie. Donald took a deep breath, then checked his watch one more time.  
"Fine, boys, but only for today!" Huey pumped his fist.  
"You won't regret it. Now hurry!" Donald quickly hugged the both of them and kissed the top of their heads. They ushered him out of the boat.  
"Be careful! Lifejackets stay on! Do chores! Don't leave the boat! I love you thre-" He froze, his eyes going slowly from Huey to Louie, then resting on an empty space between them.  
"Wait a minute- where's Dewey?" Huey panicked.  
"Who's Dewey?" he said quickly. Louie facepalmed, making the face that one makes when one desperately wants to be an only child. His brother squeezed his eyes shut, apparently realizing the idiocy of what he'd just said. Donald had a 'done' look on his face, immediately turning on his heel to go back inside.  
"Who's Dewey?" Louie hissed in disbelief. Huey shrugged, face colored with blush.  
Upon finding his middle nephew mid-mischief, Donald loaded them in the car, then began plunking in an address on his GPS.  
"Calculating route to MCDUCK MANOR," the GPS lady said. Dewey and Louie exploded.  
"McDuck? Like Scrooge McDuck? The gazillionaire?" Dewey screeched.  
"You're finally gonna sell us," Louie said, throwing himself over the front seat.  
But Huey...  
Something about McDuck Manor felt so familiar to him. It wasn't quite a memory, just a warm feeling. He frowned.  
"Uh, Earth to Hubert! Are you paying any attention?" Dewey asked, shaking his brother by the shoulders. "WE ARE GOING TO-"  
"I heard," Huey said irritably, rolling his eyes and shaking his shoulders free. "I'm thinking." Dewey shrugged.  
"Whatever, Huey's broken. Whoo hoo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!!! I have to come back and give another shoutout to FlashOfLightning and TanglyTuftlesiscampcamptrash, y'all got me back on my horse and I am so glad you did!!!!!  
> Leaving comments really does help motivate creators, so if you like something, leave a comment! This isn't just MY stuff- for pretty much ANY creator under the sun, if you leave a comment and tell them you like what they're up to, they might just see it and it might just push them to go further. Not only comments, but kudos, or 'likes' or 'notes' or whatever else on anything else where content creators roam. WE LIKE BEING LIKED! SHOW US YOU LIKE US IF YOU LIKE US PLEASE!!!  
> One more thing- I just updated my fic Bullets Don't Care About What You Think, so like... if you want some angst about Launchpad getting seriously injured and everybody bein real sad... check it out, dude  
> Haha, I'll get off of my soapbox now. Thanks for reading if you got to the end. Much love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK GETTING INTO THE GOOD STUFF!  
> Huey is confused about his memories of McDuck Manor and Scrooge McDuck. Lucky for him, the Scottish Billionaire with all the answers is babysitting for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HELLO HOWDY!!!! We're kinda getting into a groove with this story, huh? Sundays may be my regular update days! Wild!!!  
> I wrote this chapter in the dead of the night and it's extremely self indulgent, I am so sorry.  
> BUT HEY, SETTING UP FOR SOME A N G S T Y LOUIE!!!!!!  
> Enjoy!

The car pulled into the driveway of McDuck Manor fifteen minutes later and the Deja Vu only got stronger when Huey saw the mansion. Donald rolled down the window, quickly pressing a button on a speaker-looking-thing outside.  
"Mrs. B, you have to open the gates before-" A car horn screamed behind them. Donald sighed. "-he gets here. Boys, stay in the car."  
"Jettison that jalopy from my driveway this instant, you deadbeat!" a scottish voice shouted. Donald opened his door tiredly and stepped outside.  
"Hi, Uncle Scrooge," Donald sighed. Had Huey been paying attention, he would've noticed his brothers going absolutely apeshit, but all he could hear was inside his mind. Uncle Scrooge. The words that were so crazy to the younger ducks sounded so right to Huey. Again, an almost-memory played hide-and-go-seek at the edge of his mind. A woman's voice saying "Uncle Scrooge!" playfully. A melody she sang, tucking him into bed. A man following her, reading him stories before bed and never finishing before Huey fell asleep. An egg hatching and a little baby with big blue eyes peering at him curiously for the first time. Another egg, but it hatching on a boat. Home being gone, and then-  
"Huey, c'mon!" Louie called. Huey looked around in surprise. They'd pulled up to the Mansion and everybody was out of the car except Huey.  
"Dude, you sick or something?" Dewey whispered when he scrambled out of the car.  
"Huh?" Louie nudged him.  
"You're being weird. Weirder than normal, I mean." Huey bit the inside of his cheek.  
"I don't know," he answered honestly. His brothers gave him the side eye. At the same time. Identically.  
"I'm fine," Huey insisted.  
The big door to the mansion opened and Huey could've had a heart attack.  
"Um," he said, looking around without walking in. He was too afraid it would disappear if he stepped inside. He'd seen this place in his dreams. Some things were different, but seeing it for real was enough to make his head spin.  
"Huey?" Scrooge asked uncertainly. Huey looked up at him for the first time, eyes wide.   
"I-I remember," he whispered. Scrooge raised an eyebrow. "The mansion, I remember it! Geez, this is so surreal..." Scrooge's sharp eyes went soft.  
"You do?" Huey nodded, his face one of pure astonishment.  
"I suppose you would," Scrooge sighed, emphasis on the word 'you'. Huey's brothers stared at him, confused.  
"Remember? What's there to remember?" Louie asked, laughing a bit. Dewey didn't say anything, but his face said that he understood.  
"Guys?" Louie asked impatiently.   
"Ye'd better come sit down, lads," Scrooge said, and Huey would swear that his eyes were a little misty.  
"Mr.- I mean, Great Uncle Scrooge? What's going on?" Louie asked on the way to the couch. For Louie to show legitimate emotion to this extent was unheard of. He was upset about being the only one who didn't understand and his brothers could tell. Huey found a seat on the end of the couch and waited for their great uncle to say something, glancing at his distressed youngest brother unsurely.  
"It's been a long time, hasn't it, boys?" Scrooge said, sitting down. "Now, what exactly is it ye remember?" Huey spoke up shakily.  
"W-we lived here, didn't we?" Scrooge nodded.  
"You hatched in Del- in a room upstairs. Well, Huey and Dewey did." He offered Louie a sympathetic smile.  
"I don't know about you, lad. When you all left, you were still an egg." Louie swallowed hard.  
"O-on the houseboat," he mumbled.  
"There's one thing I can't figure out," Huey said, messing with the collar of his shirt in thought.  
"Go ahead, Huey," Scrooge encouraged. Huey hesitated.  
"Why did we leave?" Scrooge flinched, sighing.  
"Ah." The old man looked away. "Boys, I'm sorry, but that's the one question I cannae answer." He stood up. "I'm so glad you're here." Before they could say anything else, Scrooge called "Beakley! Is breakfast ready yet?"  
"It'll be done when it's done, Mr. McDuck!" a British female voice called. And with that, he left the triplet to the millions of questions in their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta clarify- in Huey's memories when it talks about "a man reading him stories", this is in fact the triplets' dad. Yes, he will be involved in this story. No, he will not actually show up.  
> All I can say is "RIP Johnathan". ;P  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READINGGGGG!!!! I got so many amazing comments this week and ahhhhh I am thriving  
> PLEASE if you enjoyed this, leave a comment or a kudos!!!! I love reading and replying to everything you guys send! (refer to my schpiel from last week on comments)  
> That's it! Thanks again for reading!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! If you liked this, feel free to leave Kudos and maybe a comment!


End file.
